


And The Sun Shined On

by staringatstars



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staringatstars/pseuds/staringatstars
Summary: Everyone deserves a happy ending.





	And The Sun Shined On

The sun shone brightly on the day of the Mad Titan’s defeat. Many appeared in Central Park, surrounded by greenery as they raced to reunite with their loved ones. Standing amongst the desperate and relieved embraces with Stormbreaker hanging loosely from his hand, Thor did not fault them for their joy, though he did allow himself to acknowledge a certain envious sting. His family had not been lost to the Soul Stone. There was no one left for him to welcome home.

He silently observed Stark pulling a young boy, barely more than a child by Midgardian standards, into his arms, and refusing to let go, not even when his fiery-haired love approached. Instead, Stark slung an arm around her as well, breathed in her scent like he couldn’t quite believe she was real, or that the boy and her wouldn’t break and shatter if he blinked. 

The King of Wakanda wasn’t given time to speak before he was rushed by what Thor could only assume by the boundless love alight in her eyes was his younger sister, along with the head warrior of his guard. They nearly knocked him over, propriety forgotten. 

The Warriors Three had been Thor’s family, too, in a way. They’d grown up together, fought together. With all that had happened, there hadn’t been any time to mourn, not for his friends, not for half of Asgard, not for Heimdall. 

Absently, his fingers passed over his new cybernetic eye. 

_It suits you._

The metal had already been warmed to a comfortable temperature when he’d inserted it, but it was not the temperature that made him slip his fingers between the bone and prosthetic to pluck out the substitute. It had been convenient to regain his depth perception quickly when there was a war to be won and little time to adapt, but now… What had he left if not time?

“Ugh. Gruesome.”

Upon hearing the undesired commentary, Thor glanced down to see the scruffy rabbit regarding him with ill-disguised scrutiny. “Any particular reason why you decided to gouge out my gift?” His tail bristled. “Did Groot say something? Because I swear I was gonna-” 

“It is a lovely gift, rabbit,” Thor told him warmly. Rocket relaxed. “I simply wonder if it would be prudent to learn how to adjust without its aid.”

He expected the rabbit to respond, as he was usually so quick to do, but instead, he took his time, deliberating with a thoughtful gaze on the sparking orb. “Hey, Big Guy?” Thor hummed to show he was listening. “I think it’s looking at you.”

And true enough, the God of Thunder looked down to see the prosthesis swiveling to keep him centered within the gaze of an iris alight with green fire. 

He fumbled the prosthesis with an unmanly shriek, only to hear an eruption of familiar teasing laughter at his back. It was the only sound, as many in the field had gone quiet, guarded, as they subtlly or not-so-subtly shifted into defensive stances. Tired as they were, they would never allow their newly returned loved ones to come to harm. Banner, however, merely sighed. 

Despite their reactions aligning with roughly what would be expected, Thor hardly dared to turn around, lest it be a trick, an enemy, or a dream. Eventually, the laughter died down, giving way to a significantly less sure, “Thor?” 

It broke his heart. “What if,” he asked aloud, “I turn around and you’re not there?” He bowed his head. “I don’t think I could bear it.”

There was movement in the grass, a solid step in the soil. “Do you remember what I told you on the ship?” The ghost of fingers hovering over his shoulder, close without touching. 

Thor’s vision swam, colors blurred in waves. He didn’t know what would happen if he allowed himself to trust in this and was disappointed, but knew he’d never be able to live with himself if he didn’t turn around. Therefore, if very slowly, he peered over his shoulder, to find himself staring into the face of a trickster, a liar, a deceiver…

Except this was no deception, for Thor gripped cold, slender hands in his, marveling at the very real, very solid flesh. Loki grimaced, as though guessing his thoughts. Abruptly, his eyes widened, ”Now, hold on, brother, I would caution against-” He broke off into a gasp when Thor flung his arms around him, lifting him off his feet. Before Loki could do more than utter a token protest, Thor let his head fall heavily against his chestplate. Quietly, he breathed, “I believed you lost, brother.”

For once, Loki didn’t tense, though he did glance uncomfortably at their surroundings, and at Stark in particular. The millionaire was pondering aloud if he’d missed something, though Banner emphatically shook his head whenever Stark so much as glanced in their direction. 

Thor didn’t care. 

“If I am found,” Loki murmured, as though embarrassed to be overheard. Gently, he placed his hands on Thor’s back, returning the embrace, “it is only because a certain stubborn fool never stopped searching.”

A familiar burn preceded the slipping of a tear down Thor’s cheek. Not long ago, he had believed this day may never come. A pungent smell wafting from Loki’s raven hair distracted him, however. His nose wrinkled at the scent. “Why do you smell of sulfur?.

After a moment hesitation, Loki’s gaze slid sideways - “An excellent question, brother.” – and fell on the cybernetic eye lying at Thor’s feet, its surface nearly obscured by blades of grass. He frowned. “Here’s another one - what happened to your leather patch? Odin never walked around with his injuries exposed to the elements-”

“Loki.” Maybe it was his stern tone or whatever expression Loki must have seen on his face, but for once, Loki held his tongue. “How is it you are returned?” How? When he could still see Thanos crushing his throat when he closed his eyes? “I watched you…” No. “I saw…” Try again. “Thanos…” It didn’t matter what phrasing he used, he still couldn’t say it. 

Fortunately, it seemed that they were no longer the center of attention. It appeared that dealing with the man who attempted to conquer New York wasn’t quite as high a priority after the destruction of half the universe. Not forgotten, just… delayed. A problem for another day. But if SHIELD or anyone else believed they could take Loki from him now, they were in for a rather shocking surprise. “Right,” Loki said suddenly, releasing him with a rueful shake of his head, “of course. That reminds me.” Though his mouth didn’t move, a fond smile entered his green eyes. “Our mother wished for me to tell you this,” a low chuckle escaped him, “though she neglected to tell me its meaning.” 

His palms cupped Thor’s cheek, the touch cool but not unpleasant, and leaned down to meet him head-on, staring fearlessly the way their mother had, and slowly, emphatically said, “There is _never_ nothing.” 

Amidst the happiness and laughter, one brother held the other as he began to weep, his entire body trembling from the force of the ragged, heartrending sobs ripping from his chest. It was equal parts grief, exhaustion, and relief. A laundry list of emotions that entwined and contradicted, unspooling into something clean.


End file.
